toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ankinngoa
The Republic of Ankinngoa, commonly known as Ankinngoa, is a country in the southern Toy Islands. It borders Jauhdaerah to the west, Carronlera to the north and east, and Dalteria to the east. History Colonisation Taking advantage of their successes in annexing Jauhdaerahn territories in 1783, the British claimed what are now Arawia and Kiwuruga for themselves in 1785. In 1800, this was followed by the establishment of British settlements in the regions of Leihwa and Tiferan, and in 1823 the British formally laid claim to Emuya, Meriwe, and Koirava. After the British colony at Carronlera was established in 1852, the British also took the chance to expand their holdings in Ankinngoa and take over Bapandu, Nickat, Magarida, and Vida. Attempts were never made to invade Dalteria as there were centralised states with modern governments and large armies armed with contemporary weaponry there, whilst Ankinngoa remained fractured, decentralised, and technologically underdeveloped, hence a much easier target. World War II Cold War In 1975, the British granted self-rule to Ankinngoa, and independence was granted on the 9th March 1976. However, on the 15th December, General NAME, leader of the Jauhdaerahn military junta, declared that the newly independent Kingdom of Ankinngoa would be integrated into the Republic of Jauhdaerah. In response, King Kekoa X requested British support, and the British deployed a naval task force to protect Ankinngoa. Ultimately, the Jauhdaerahns did not act on their threats, and British forces left Ankinngoa in early April 1977. In 1980, civil war began due to the belief of the people of Bapandu, Magarida, Nickat, and Vida that the government in Barosi (the mainland Ankinngoan government) did not represent their interests. The conflict was further compounded by the beginning of a communist insurgency in 1981 which would continue until 1989. In 1990, the civil war finally ended with the establishment of autonomous governments for the Bapandu, Magarida, Nickat, and Vida areas. Loiwikese invasion and NGL rule Present day Ankinngoa On the 30th January 2016, Jauhdaerahn forces began their invasion of Ankinngoan territory. Shortly afterwards, on the 1st February, Dalterian rebels declared the island of Dalteria to be independent and under the authority of the Dalterian Revolutionary Council. On the 7th February, the Republic of Carronlera joined the war against Ankinngoa. The severely understaffed and under-armed Republic of Ankinngoa Armed Forces was soon forced into retreat, with large swaths of Ankinngoan territory quickly coming under either Carronleran or Jauhdaerahn control. By the 15th February, the Ankinngoan government was forced to request an armistice, and on the 21st February, the war ended with the Ankinngoan loss of Bapandu, Emuya, Koirava, and Magarida provinces. Geography Ankinngoa is split between the mainland and the two provinces of Leihwa and Tiferan. Economy In late 2014, Ankinngoa received US$397 million from the USSRT, US$49 million from the Swiss Agency for Development and Cooperation (SDC), and US$589.7 million from China in aid packages to help build infrastructure and the economy. The main primary industries of the Ankinngoan economy are asbestos mining, granite mining and agriculture. The mining industry in Ankinngoa has come under fire after allegations concerning the use of child labour and slavery. Fishing and tourism are the primary industries of the cities of Inahele, Malom, and Suvat, located in the Leihwa and Tiferan provinces. During Natish rule, these three cities were developed as planned cities to house Loiwikese colonists in an attempt to prevent overcrowding on NGL Island. As such, they have extensive transportation and public service infrastructure in place. Arguably the most important and lucrative sector of the Ankinngoan economy is the provision of casinos and topless revue shows, both of which are heavily discouraged by the government of neighbouring Jauhdaerah for reasons of morality. The Ankinngoan capital city, Barosi, is within a day's driving distance from the Jauhdaerahn city of Radava, with Jauhdaerahn citizens often making short trips to Ankinngoa for tourism and pleasure trips. Barosi is also within driving distance of the Carronleran city of Siunkna. Transport Transport in Ankinngoa is limited by the country's rainforests and hilly terrain, and there are few paved roads. Small villages are rarely accessible by road vehicles, and must generally be reached through aircraft or by walking. The lack of good transport links is a major impediment to developing national unity. The provinces of Leihwa and Tiferan are located off the coast of mainland Ankinngoa, and can only be reached either by boat or aircraft. Telecommunications Telecommunications networks in major Ankinngoan cities are generally well developed. Politics Administrative divisions Ankinngoa consists of four provinces, these being Meriwe, Kiwuruga, Leihwa, and Tiferan. Military The military of Ankinngoa is known as the Republic of Ankinngoa Armed Forces, and consists of three branches; the army, navy, and air force. A demilitarised zone exists 60 miles along the borders with both Jauhdaerah and Carronlera. Demographics Ankinngoa is a multiethnic heterogenous country with hundreds of different ethnic groups. The indigenous peoples of the country are collectively known as Ankinngoans, and most speak Austronesian languages. Languages Health Religion The two largest religious groups of Ankinngoa are Christians and followers of traditional folk religions. Culture Education Category:States Category:Ankinngoa